prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure, Miracle Deluxe
is the ending theme song for the Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! movie. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Fresh! Max! Splash! Yes! Purikyua Anata ni deaeta min'na ni deaeta Kiseki wa derakkusu isshindōtai Purikyua Otenki ame ga kirakira mirakuru mirrorball Shizuku no naka ni utsutta sekai wa hitotsu Egao ya kono machi daisuki Hitotsu, tte genten de saikyō nanda Dayo ne! Shinken shōbu idonda chō ganbatte koronda Gamushara demo tsunagatteta, Let's! Splash! Go! Max! Kono michi Hiza ni tsuita kizu sae doryokushō no kunshō Saikō no kiseki wa, kiseki janai yo Ima, shinjiru Deai wo arigatō min'na ni arigatō Kiseki wa derakkusu isshindōtai Purikyua Niji ya izumi ga kirakira chikyū no naka de Afuredashiteru enerugī kyacchi shite susumu Umareta toki ni mo oyoida Naitatte massugu ni hikari no hō e Dayo ne! Isshun datte mu ni shinai shippai datte mu janai Dansu shiteru yume wa inochi Splash! Go! Max! Get! Shiawase Zettai muni no sonzai zettai, min'na taisetsu Myakumyaku tsunagaru tēma wa hitotsu Ai, shinjiru Hitori mata hitori nakama ga hirogaru everybody derakkusu Min'na mo issho ni Purikyua Dayo ne! Hitori hitori chigatte hitori hitori sugokute Mitome aeru wakariaeru, Yes! Fresh! Max! Splash! Shiawase Zettai muni no sonzai zettai, min'na taisetsu Myakumyaku tsunagaru tēma wa hitotsu Ai, shinjiru Anata ni deaeta min'na ni deaeta Kiseki wa derakkusu isshindōtai Purikyua Deai wo arigatō min'na ni arigatō Kiseki wa derakkusu isshindōtai Purikyua |-|Kanji= Fresh! Max! Splash! Yes! プリキュア あなたに出逢えた みんなに出逢えた 奇跡はデラックス 一心同体 プリキュア お天気雨がきらきら ミラクル mirrorball しずくの中に映った 世界は1つ 笑顔や この街 大好き ひとつ、って 原点で 最強なんだ だよね! 真剣勝負 挑んだ 超がんばって ころんだ がむしゃらでも つながってた、 Let's! Splash! Go! Max! この道 ひざについたキズさえ 努力賞の勲章 最高の奇跡は、奇跡じゃないよ いま、信じる 出逢いをありがとう みんなにありがとう 奇跡はデラックス 一心同体 プリキュア 虹や泉がきらきら 地球のなかで あふれだしてるエネルギー キャッチして進む 生まれたときにも泳いだ 泣いたって まっすぐに 光のほうへ だよね! 一瞬だって 無にしない 失敗だって 無じゃない ダンスしてる夢はいのち Splash! Go! Max! Get! しあわせ 絶対無二の存在 絶対、みんなたいせつ 脈々つながる テーマはひとつ アイ(愛)、信じる ひとり またひとり 仲間がひろがる everybody デラックス みんなも一緒に プリキュア だよね! ひとりひとり 違って ひとりひとり すごくて 認めあえる わかりあえる、 Yes! Fresh! Max! Splash! しあわせ 絶対無二の存在 絶対、みんなたいせつ 脈々つながる テーマはひとつ アイ(I=自分)、信じる あなたに出逢えた みんなに出逢えた 奇跡はデラックス 一心同体 プリキュア 出逢いをありがとう みんなにありがとう 奇跡はデラックス 一心同体 プリキュア |-| English= Fresh! Max! Splash! Yes! Pretty Cure! I've encountered you and I've encountered everyone The miracles are deluxe and our hearts are one Pretty Cure The rainy weather is a sparkling miracle mirrorball This single world is reflected in the drops I love this town and my smiling face We're strongest, at our one starting point I know right! Challenged to an earnest game I tried my best but failed We're reckless but connected, Let's! Splash! Go! Max! On this path The wound on my knee is just a reward for my effort I now believe that the best miracle isn't A miracle at all Thanks for meeting me and thanks to everyone The miracles are deluxe and our hearts are one Pretty Cure Rainbows and springs sparkle within the earth I'll catch this overflowing energy and go forward Even when we were born, we were up to it Your tears will disappear into the light I know right! In a moment I can't do anything so I can't fail Dancing dreams of life Splash! Go! Max! Get! Happiness An absolutely matchless existence, everyone is absolutely precious I believe with an unbroken link We'll become one Alone alone again with friends spread away everyone deluxe Together with everyone Pretty Cure I know right! One by one we're different and one by one we're amazing We accept each other and we get each other, Yes! Fresh! Max! Splash! Happiness An absolutely matchless existence, everyone is absolutely precious I believe with an unbroken link We'll become one I've encountered you and I've encountered everyone The miracles are deluxe and our hearts are one Pretty Cure Thanks for meeting me and thanks to everyone The miracles are deluxe and our hearts are one Pretty Cure Video Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Music Category:Image Songs